Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. Such UAVs can carry onboard cameras to capture still images and video images.
In order to capture high quality images, a high performance zoom lens camera module may be carried onboard the UAV. However, camera modules having a zoom lens that cover a wide zoom range may be large in size, heavy in weight and expensive in cost.